1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, a scan driving apparatus for the display device, and a driving method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device, a scan driving apparatus for the display device, and a driving method thereof which are capable of outputting various scan signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, various flat panel displays which can have reduced weight and volume, which are drawbacks of the cathode ray tube, are being developed. As flat panel displays, there are a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
The flat panel display includes a display panel consisting of a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix format. The display panel includes a plurality of scan lines arranged in a row direction and a plurality of data lines arranged in a column direction, and the plurality of scan lines and the plurality of data lines intersect. The plurality of pixels are driven by scan signals and data signals transmitted through the corresponding scan lines and data lines.
The flat panel display is classified into a passive matrix light emitting display device and an active matrix light emitting display device according to the driving method thereof. Among them, the active matrix type, which selectively turns on/off the pixels, is mainly used in terms of resolution, contrast, and operation speed.
The active matrix organic light emitting diode (OLED) display writes a data signal in synchronization with the time that a scan signal is transmitted to a pixel. The scan signal may be transmitted to the scan line in a forward direction or a backward direction according to the arrangement of the scan line. The conventional scan driving apparatus has the function of a shift register for sequentially driving scan signals.
Recently, as the size of display panels has increased and the driving method thereof has become complicated, the waveform of the required scan signal has also become complicated. To realize a complicated waveform of the scan signal, the scan driving apparatus must apply various signals having different waveforms according to the case by executing the function of the conventional shift register.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information which does not form the prior art already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.